Transformation Items
A transformation item is a special item available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop for 15 gold during the Grand Gala Seasonal Events. They can be used to change your party members avatar (or your own). Any of these can be bought during their respective Seasonal Event and stored up for use at any time of year. Using a Transformation Item A player can purchase a transformation item for 15 gold from the respective seasonal event, purchased items will appear in the Market under the Special category. Players can use a transformation item on one of their party members or themselves by clicking on the item, and then clicking on a particular party member in the header bar, whose avatar will be surrounded by a green box when your mouse hovers over it. Upon choosing the transformation recipient, the player receives a notification which states that they have cast the item on a party member, and the recipient's avatar will change accordingly in the header bar. The transformation effect lasts until the players next Cron, and it is therefore best to wait with casting an item until after a party member has logged in and triggered their days Cron. Otherwise a triggered Cron will revert the effect before the recipient notices. Being Transformed If one of these items is used on you by a party member, a 5 GP Reward will appear in your Item Store that you can use to return your avatar to normal. Otherwise you can do nothing, and your avatar will return to normal at your next Cron, leaving the cheery reminder of your friend's antics for the rest of your day. The item does not have any effect on your Stats, the transformation is purely aesthetic. Transformation Potions Snowball Throwing a Snowball at a party member turns them into a snowman until their next Cron. The Snowball item was purchasable during the Winter Wonderland event. Being transformed to a snowman grants players the Salt reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. Throwing or receiving a Snowballs earns the Annoying Friends achievement, which is stackable. Shiny Seed Throwing a Shiny Seed at a party member turns them into a cheerful flower until their next Cron. The Shiny Seed was purchasable during the Spring Fling event. The color of the flower is determined by their class. Having a Shiny Seed cast on them grants them the Petal-Free Potion reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. The only avatar customization feature that has an affect on a player's appearance while they are a flower is the hair flower, which appears over the player's left eye if equipped. The Healer (pink) and Rogue (blue) players pictured above are wearing hair flowers. Even though equipment is not visible, equipment and stats for players are unchanged and skills still work normally. The transformation to plants is purely cosmetic. Throwing or receiving a Shiny Seeds earns the Agricultural Friends achievement, which is stackable. Seafoam Splashing a party member with Seafoam turns them into a sea creature until their next Cron. The Seafoam item was purchasable during the Summer Splash event. Being transformed to a sea creature grants players the Sand reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. Throwing or receiving a Seafoam earns the Aquatic Friends achievement, which is stackable. Spooky Sparkles Splashing a party member with Spooky Sparkles turns them into a floating blanket with eyes until their next Cron. The Spooky Sparkles item was purchasable during the Fall Festival event. Being transformed to a floating blanket with eyes grants players the Opaque Potion reward, which they can redeem for 5 gold to return their avatar to normal immediately. Throwing or receiving a Spooky Sparkles earns the Alarming Friends achievement, which is stackable. Achievements Upon using or getting splashed by a Splash Potion, players obtain an achievement. The achievement is stackable, and therefore displays a counter of how many times the player used or got affected by each type of Splash Potion. Category:Content Category:Incentives Category:Social Category:Special Event Items Category:Avatar